


Boom Clap

by Susahna_Writing



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Basically Paris being stubborn and gay, Carnival, F/F, I refuse to believe Paris is straight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susahna_Writing/pseuds/Susahna_Writing
Summary: No way Rory Gilmore would ever ask Paris Geller to a Carnival dateAnd No way in Hell is Paris Geller ever gonna say "yes" to a carnival date with Rory Gilmore.RIGHT?!?





	Boom Clap

Rory " _Perfect_ " Gilmore did NOT just asked me out. To a carnival. To a Carnival which has rides and games and food, and with couples-No way, Did not happen. Totally not right here. In front of my desk. At the end of class. At the end of the day. Smiling at me with such hope and admiration and stupidity! Nervously running her fingers through her soft brown wavy hair, staring at me with those beautiful sky blue eyes, searching for an answer-WHICH is already decided and its a firm n-

"Uhh Paris? Is the complete and utter silence a yes or a no?" Her smile dropped a little.  
  
This is stupid. Absolutely below me. Why would she even question the answer to that? No way in Hell I'm going to say ye- "Yes."

"Wait really?" Her eyes widen with shock, shining brightly.

What no! of course not! Why would I-Why did I say that I meant to say n-

"Of course. Is there anything special I should wear and should I bring anything?" 

I did NOT just agree to this, no. Did not happen. As I said before my answer is-

"Uh well anything really. Doesn't matter, as long as your there, and I'll pay for everything don't worry!" Her smile is so beautiful.

"Don't be ridiculous, I can certainly pay for my own ticket." No no no. I'm not agreeing to this!

"Oh well then, I can pay for the games and the food?" Slowly raising her hand to my face, all I could do is hold my breathe, looking into her eyes, my whole body unable to move.

Brushing a strand of hair behind my ear, Rory softly touches my cheek before suddenly pulling away like I was fire. 

"I'll meet you at your house, 6pm sharp?" What am I saying? Why I'm I planning this? I don't even want to go. I don't like carnivals, I don't like being touched, and I absolutely do not like Rory Gilmore!

"Sounds like a great! I mean sounds date! I mean Sounds great! and sounds like a date." I am not smiling, I am not admiring Rory's blush, and I'm not staring at how her hair flows around her shoulders and she exits the classroom quickly, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

I'm not going on a date with Rory Gilmore-I'm not going on a date with Rory Gilmore-I'm not going on a date with Rory Gilmore-I'm not going on a date with Rory Gilmore-I'm not goin-

"I'm going on a date with Rory Gilmore." I am not smiling, I-I'm not "I'm going on a date with Rory Gilmore." 

Oh my god

"I'm going on a date with Rory Gilmore! What should I wear? Oh my god its tomorrow, I have to start planning!"

I can't believe I agreed to this

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of one of my ships that barely had anything so I chose this one


End file.
